


Neve, vento e tramontana

by Mikirise



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Gen, VLDCalendar2018, VLDITA, VLDXMAS, tanti riferimenti alla befana perché sì, the guys have issues but it be like that sometimes
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 21:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17311856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikirise/pseuds/Mikirise
Summary: “La sua Fata Madrina sembrava una stella e quindi lui univa le mani e strizzava gli occhi ogni notte e ripeteva alle stelle: dammi degli amici dammi degli amici dammi degli amici dammi degli amici.”O di quando Allura era una Cacciatrice di Stelle e i ragazzi li ha visti solo tramite frammenti di ricordi.





	Neve, vento e tramontana

**Author's Note:**

> Buona Befana in anticipo, mangiare tanti dolci, ricordate che la vita è bella, non dimenticate i vostri amici.

#  _Neve, gelo e tramontana_

> La Befana alla finestra  
>  sente e vede, e s’allontana.  
>  Passa con la tramontana,  
>  passa per la via maestra,  
>  trema ogni uscio, ogni finestra. ( **Giovanni Pascoli, La Befana** )

  
  
  
_Allura deve seguire la cometa e Haggar dalla cometa si deve allontanare. Deve tornare a casa, lei, mentre Allura da casa se ne deve andare via. E la osserva, felice, mentre guarda verso l'orizzonte, la stella cometa che è appena visibile, il sorriso di chi la vita non sa nemmeno che cosa sia. Una bambina. Deve dare il suo posto a una bambina. E Haggar è tutto tranne che felice. Si guarda intorno, mentre lascia scivolare il suo mantello, fatto di gelo e neve, da sopra le spalle, per passarlo alla ragazza, che lo afferra come se non fosse per niente pesante, per poi indossarlo e muovere le spalle su una musica che sente soltanto lei. Haggar si sente fisicamente più leggera. Sente il peso del mantello andare via e la consapevolezza di dover tornare a casa prendere il suo posto. E continua a non essere felice._  
  
_Il clima cambia, quando Allura indossa il mantello bianco. Piccoli fiocchi di neve iniziano a cadere dalle nuvole bianche sopra la loro testa._  
  
_Haggar guarda come i capelli di lei si sollevino gentilmente, come se una folata di vento l'avesse colpita, come se il gelo si fosse rinnovato. La temperatura era calata tutto d'un tratto. E la ragazza gira su se stessa, studiando come il mantello segue i suoi movimenti, con delle pieghe gentili, per tornare a coprire i fianchi, mentre alcune foglie si alzano in volo, come a volerla festeggiare_  
  
_Ha l'età di suo figlio._  
  
_Haggar aveva dimenticato di avere un figlio. Le sue dita, congelate, si nascondono sotto le pieghe del suo lungo vestito, che ha preso un colore scuro, e che è così diverso da quello candido di Allura. E Haggar pensa: ha l'età di mio figlio. Per poi venire colpita dal ricordo di un bambino coi capelli bianchi e un sorriso innocente, che giocava con un medaglione che lei non ricorda di avergli mai donato. Ricorda gli occhi di quel bambino che la osservavano, mentre lei andava via, usciva dalla porta, per seguire una stella cometa, che, scientificamente parlando, non esiste nemmeno._  
  
_Lei aveva -ha un figlio._  
  
_E sicuramente non si meriterà la tazza Migliore Mamma del Mondo, se lo ha dimenticato, ma è pur vero che è così. È una mamma. Ora lo ricorda. E questa bambina di fronte a lei, che non è neanche tanto una bambina, ma una giovane donna, con il suo mantello (il suo mantello) (il mantello che le ha dovuto dare) sulle spalle, pronta a sporcare il suo vestito candido, tra le memorie umane, tra le loro lacrime, tra le loro cattiverie. Nessuno deve averle raccontato che cosa fa quel mantello. Le cose che ti fa vedere seguire una stella che non esiste, che non raggiungerai mai, che ti porterà via dalla tua vita, per fingere che ne hai un'altra, di vita, che non è mai esistita._  
  
_Allura le sorride, prima di iniziare a studiare la sua scopa, per essere sicura che funzioni a dovere. Haggar deve tornare a casa. Non ricordava di averne avuta una, le sue memorie erano state seppellite tra quelle che aveva collezionato._  
  
_E deve tornare a casa da suo figlio. Ecco, sì, ora ricorda. Ricorda averlo tenuto in braccio, aver strofinato i loro nasi insieme, mentre lui apriva la bocca e rideva con un piccolo grido tipico dei neonati. Ricorda che cosa significa giocare con le piccole manine di un bimbo che le guardava con la stessa concentrazione che un pasticcere metterebbe nell'adornare un pasticcino. E ricorda -ricorda le cose adesso. Ricorda di essersi inginocchiata e aver posato le mani sulle braccia di -non ricorda il nome. Ricorda il suo sguardo. Gli occhi distanti, che deve aver preso da lei. E le sue parole._  
  
_Gli aveva detto una cosa: Aspettami. Tornerò il più presto possibile._  
  
_Suo figlio ha l'età di questa ragazza. Haggar non è tornata il prima possibile. Perché?_  
  
_“Allora io vado” dice la ragazza, salendo sulla scopa. Haggar continua a guardarla in silenzio. “L'inverno non si porta in giro da solo.” Ride. Non sembra essere intenzionata a rimanere lì, sulla montagna, per molto tempo. Forse non sa quali sono gli effetti collaterali del mantello._  
  
_Haggar aggrotta le sopracciglia e incrocia le braccia. Lei non sapeva che per del mantello avrebbe perso la memoria. Non sapeva che le memorie che aveva collezionato fino al momento del suo primo volo sulla scopa, sarebbe stato gradualmente cancellato, sostituito con altri ricordi con altre... Ma come si chiamava suo figlio? Come si...? Annuisce lentamente. La stella cometa brilla su nel cielo e Haggar deve resistere all'impulso di seguirla. Chiude gli occhi. Dicono che le vecchie abitudini sono dure a morire. Per quanto tempo ha volato sulle case dei mortali, seguendo un ideale? Quando ha dimenticato chi era?_  
  
_Come si chiama suo figlio?_  
  
  
  
  
  
Le piace la velocità che prende. Allura si piega in avanti e non sente il vento che le sfiora il viso e nemmeno il freddo ai piedi, che tiene ai lati della scopa, le gambe piegate, gli scarponi di suo padre slacciati. Non sente l'aria, ma sente l'euforia. L'immensa gioia. L'appartenenza -nel senso, questo senso di appartenere a qualcosa.  
  
La Stella non è una stella normale. E questo dovrebbe essere dato per scontato, ma ad Allura piace ricordarlo. La Stella non è una stella normale e lei non si sta muovendo in uno spazio normale. Si muove nel vuoto. Vola nel nulla. E il mantello sembra far cadere pezzi di sé, che brillano candidi nel nulla.  
  
Quando scegli di seguire la Stella, diventi la Stella, in un certo senso, e perdi il senso dello spazio, quello del tempo. Allura vola. Non sa su che cosa. I suoi sensi sono ovattati. L'unica cosa che le serve è la vista è quindi non se ne preoccupa. Sotto di lei non deve esserci per forza qualcosa. Sopra di lei c'è il cielo, nero, privo di altre stelle.  
  
Quando acchiappi la Stella, che è il motivo per cui qualcuno dovrebbe seguirla, torni a sentire. Le altre Cacciatrici dicono così. Senti le cose più disparate, ascolti le storie più belle. È per questo che loro sono lì.  
  
I ricordi diventano neve.  
  
Allura piega la schiena in avanti, ancora un po' in avanti e prende ancora più velocità. Il mantello brilla di stelle cadenti. Da qualche parte, là sulla Terra, dovrebbero poter vedere più stelle, dovrebbero sentire più freddo, la neve dovrebbe cadere con un po' più di forza. E Allura muove il mantello col braccio, girandosi a guardare la figura che sta disegnando nel vuoto. Una spirale. Gira su se stessa, con le mani ben intrecciate alla scopa, e lascia che il cappuccio le cada da sopra la testa sulla schiena. E forse lo sente -lo sta sentendo, un po' di vento. Un po' di qualcosa in mezzo al nulla. La Stella è vicina, parte delle sue scintille le toccano i capelli, ma Allura nemmeno se ne rende conto. Continua a volare, mentre una ciocca di capelli davanti ai suoi occhi diventa dello stesso colore argentato della Stella, dopo essere stata toccata da una piccola scintilla.  
  
L'euforia torna più forte sul suo petto, e allunga la mano per afferrare la luce che, da davanti a lei, ora si è spostata sopra di lei.  
  
E quando la punta delle sue dita tocca la Stella, tutto diventa luce e il vuoto nero diventa vuoto bianco, mentre Allura, che vorrebbe poter chiudere gli occhi d'istinto, rimane a guardare, rimane a sentire il calore che l'avvolge. E si sente diventare un fiocco di neve. È una cosa strana da dire. Allura sente che…  
  
Rimane a guardare. Vede la Stella espandersi, far brillare il vuoto, e poi implodere, rendere tutto intorno a lei, nero.  
  
Sbatte un paio di volte le palpebre e si ritrova a mezz'aria in mezzo a una città, davanti alla finestra di un appartamento disordinato. Non è confusa. Non è nemmeno spaventata. Ha sentito le storie, ha ascoltato con attenzione i racconti di suo padre. Le Stelle sono imprevedibili. Qualsiasi cosa succeda, l'importante è sapere che c'è sempre una soluzione ai suoi problemi.  
  
Suo padre glielo ha ripetuto tante volte, unendo le loro fronti. Anche se non ha la visione d'insieme, deve fidarsi della Stella. Deve continuare ad andare avanti.  
  
Allura posa la mano sulla finestra e il vetro si ghiaccia, creando dei complicati ed eleganti disegni bianchi, che coprono i lati accanto al legno bianco mal tinteggiato, un po' rovinato.  
  
C'è un albero di Natale, senza regali. Un divano che non viene coperto nella sua interezza da un copri-divano rosso, macchiato di marrone. Una lampada accesa in mezzo alla stanza. Degli scarponi pieni di fango alla porta. Un bambino che cammina in tondo, con le sopracciglia aggrottate.  
  
Allura guarda fuori dall'appartamento, aggrottando le sopracciglia. La strada vuota sulla quale sta volando. La sua Stella che brilla proprio sopra questa casa, come a segnalare qualcosa. Non sa se è qualcosa di positivo o negativo. Sa che dovrebbe continuare a guardare. Quindi continua a studiare il luogo. Cerca di registrare ogni particolare. Cerca di capire che cosa dovrebbe vedere. La cosa importante.  
  
Ci sono diversi compiti dei Cacciatori di Stelle. Ce ne sono pochi, di compiti e Cacciatori, per questo è così importante che facciano bene il loro lavoro. Vengono assegnati a una Realtà. Devono portare l'inverno, far nevicare, gelare le strade, far chiudere le scuole, e questo è il primo compito. Devono custodire le memorie che la Stella sceglie di mostrare loro, e questo è il secondo compito.  
  
Il primo compito è facile. Basta volare. Allura ha imparato a volare quando ancora non sapeva nemmeno camminare, e la maggior parte del suo lavoro sta nel fare giravolte in cielo, da sola, e ridere e divertirsi. Il secondo compito -è più complicato. Le avevano detto che non lo doveva fare per forza, che c'erano Cacciatori che decidevano di non essere anche Custodi, perché le Realtà mostrate -non tutti possono sopportare una pressione del genere.  
  
I Cacciatori dovevano Cacciare e Custodire. Solo non cacciavano e custodivano quello che tutti pensavano cacciassero e custodissero, ecco.  
  
Il bambino continua a girare in tondo. Allura continua a osservarlo in silenzio, iniziando ad alzarsi in piedi sulla scopa, tenendosi dal davanzale della finestra. Intorno a lei le strade rimangono quasi vuote e illuminate da questo piccolo lampioni che hanno pochissimo a che fare con le stelle.  
  
Strana specie, gli esseri umani. Si sono rinchiusi in queste casette piene di luce, per non vedere le luci vere. Hanno costruito strade che vengono usate pochissimo per collegare con le altre persone. Lasciano un bambino girare in tondo in una casa vuota, scalzo, con un piccolo broncio sulle labbra e lo sguardo triste, puntato verso terra.  
  
E quel bimbo continua a girare e girare e girare, come se stesse cercando di risolvere un problema enorme, la fame nel mondo, la pace del mondo, un'equazione difficilissima di Fisica. È quasi divertente da osservare. Almeno lo è finché non alza la testa e non guarda dritto verso la finestra. Verso Allura.  
  
C'è un momento di vuoto in cui esiste solo lo sguardo imbronciato del bambino e la confusione di Allura. E capisce. Capisce qual è la cosa importante da notare in questo momento. Un bambino infelice, che riesce a vedere una Cacciatrice di Stelle. Non sono cose da tutti i giorni sicuramente. Nel vuoto -Allura è a suo agio nel vuoto. Si prende il tempo di guardarlo. Si prende il tempo di ragionare.  
  
Poi il momento finisce, il vuoto scompare, il bambino si muove verso la finestra e Allura si tira indietro e cade di schiena. Perché, uhm, si era dimenticata di non trovarsi a terra, o nel vuoto. E inizia a cadere.  
  
Cade verso terra. La strada nera e marrone. L'aria umida. E sente il vento. Sente la gravità portarla verso il basso. I capelli pizzicarle il naso, mentre diventano un tutt'uno con la neve che cade e poi -non ti era resa conto che fossero diventati tutti argentati. Un fiocco di neve. Allura chiude gli occhi, stringendo i pugni, e si chiede che cosa succede quando le persone cadono per terra. Cosa succede ai fiocchi di neve, quando cadono a terra? Si chiede se valgono le regole della fisica anche nelle visioni delle stelle, se alle stelle piace uccidere i suoi Cacciatori. E poi apre gli occhi e...  
  
È sdraiata sul pavimento del salotto che stava spiando dietro la finestra. Quello col divano in disordine e il… Ah. Bene. Allura si porta le mani sugli occhi e sbuffa, tirando su un ginocchio. Ah. Bene.  
  
Il bambino continua a guardarla con un'aria imbronciata e confusa e lievemente arrabbiata. Le guarda gli scarponi, Allura lo vede quando abbassa una mano, per farla cadere sul pavimento e cerca di seguire il suo sguardo. Li guarda con insistenza, come se gli ricordassero qualcosa di importante e di caro. Qualcosa a cui si aggrappa. Non la guarda negli occhi quando parla. Continua a guardarle i piedi, anche se Allura li tira indietro, cercando di nasconderli sotto i suoi vestiti. C'è qualcosa. Questo bambino è importante per la Stella. Quindi _deve esserci_ qualcosa.  
  
“Sono sporchi” dice il bambino. Poi aggrotta ancora di più le sopracciglia e ai siede accanto a lei, con le gambe incrociate e le guance paffute.  
  
Allura sospira, con la schiena sul pavimento. Non risponde. Non sapeva nemmeno che potesse parlare coi mortali. Non sapeva che -i mortali possono vedere i Cacciatori di Stelle? Ma…  
  
“Sei una specie di fata? Come…” Il bambino arriccia il naso, posa le mani sulle ginocchia e continua a fissarla intensamente, cercando di capire quale può essere la situazione in cui si trova. Almeno, è quello che Allura sta facendo. “Un genio? Posso chiederti tre desideri?” le chiede, avvicinandosi a lei. “Posso?” insiste e poi sembra doversi sforzare per continuare a parlare. Boccheggia. Si guarda intorno, si morde l'interno delle guance. “Posso… puoi trovarmi degli amici?”  
  
Non la guarda in faccia. Non guarda nemmeno i suoi scarponi. Guarda il pavimento. Stringe i pugni intorno ai suoi pantaloni, e ha le orecchie rosse e delle chiazze di un rosso un po' più chiaro preoccupanti sulle guance e sembra star chiudendo gli occhi, strizzandoli. Sembra che abbiano riempito il suo viso di pizzicotti. È così che arrossiscono i mortali? Non sta richiedendo un desiderio. La sta _pregando_ perché il suo desiderio si realizzi e Allura -Allura non ha questi poteri. Lei non può fare niente per…  
  
E allora si alza a sedere, si massaggia la testa, sbatte le palpebre e si prepara a dirglielo. A raccontargli dei Cacciatori di Stelle, del loro poter portare neve, ma non desideri. Ma…  
  
Non ha il tempo di parlare. Tutto diventa buio. Torna il vuoto. Si ritrova di nuovo nel buio e vuoto, con la Stella brilla proprio davanti al suo naso, che lei arriccia. No. Aspetta. Non è la Stella. È un frammento. Un frammento di stella rosso che cerca di brillare il più possibile.  
  
Si deve guardare intorno, abituarsi di nuovo all'ambiente. Ci sono troppi cambi di scenario. Troppi cambi di colore, di sensazioni… Ha un po' di mal di testa e deve chiudere gli occhi.  
  
Deve solo respirare, tornare a vivere nel suo presente. Nel qui. Nell'ora. Deve respirare. Respirare respirare respirare. Si tiene la testa tra le mani e fa un po' di pressione, perché inizia a farle male tutto, gli occhi le pulsano e la pancia… sente come se qualcuno gliela stesse premendo ancora e ancora. Le sembra di star perdendo il controllo sul suo corpo. Sulla sua anima, se possibile. E quindi deve solo respirare, respirare, continuare a respirare.  
  
  
  
  
La Fata Madrina di Keith è comparsa per la prima volta il 6 Gennaio dei sette anni di Keith. Aveva ciocche di capelli argentate. Un lungo e pesante mantello bianco. Degli scarponi sporchi di fango, che non sembravano andare bene col resto che indossava. Delle orecchie a punta. E lui le ha chiesto se poteva fargli avere degli amici. E lei è scomparsa.  
  
È rimasto notti intere sveglio, spiando la finestra per poterla vedere un'altra volta. Mamma lo trovava alzato, in punta di piedi, mentre cercava di salire sul davanzale della finestra, coi piedi scalzi e la luce spenta, nella sua cameretta. E gli aveva chiesto: “Keith, cosa stai facendo?” a bassa voce, come se gli stesse chiedendo di rivelarle un segreto. Lo prendeva in braccio, teneva una mano sulla sua pancia, e poi si sedevano sul letto.  
  
Era un segreto quello che chiedeva che le fosse rivelato. E c'erano così tanti segreti nella loro casa che Keith pensava che nessuno si potesse rendere conto del suo. Quindi non aveva detto niente.  
  
La sua Fata Madrina sembrava una stella e quindi lui univa le mani e strizzava gli occhi ogni notte e ripeteva alle stelle: dammi degli amici dammi degli amici dammi degli amici dammi degli amici.  
  
Non hanno mai ascoltato le sue richieste. Si chiedeva se -se la notte in cui la sua Fata Madrina si era fatta vedere, non fosse dovuta entrare in casa perché non riusciva a sentirlo. La sua voce. Forse il vetro faceva qualche interferenza magica. Forse era per questo che lei non aveva mai risposto. Quindi una notte si è arrampicato sul davanzale della finestra, ha tirato su il vetro, ha sentito l'aria gelida e bagnata e ha chiuso gli occhi. Dammi degli amici dammi degli amici dammi degli amici dammi degli am…  
  
Papà aveva aperto la porta della sua cameretta ed era corso verso di lui. Lo aveva preso ad abbraccio, senza abbracciarlo però, come se fosse un sacco di patate, con le braccia che circondavano la pancia di Keith e le braccia di lui a penzoloni. “Cosa stai facendo, Keith?” gli aveva chiesto senza fiato e poi, più ad alta voce, gridando: “Keith, che cosa stavi facendo?” E Keith aveva indicato la finestra, senza dire niente.  
  
Deve essere stata la risposta sbagliata, però, perché una settimana dopo Keith era seduto su una piccola sedia gialla, in una stanza piena di giocattoli, con una signora che gli diceva che poteva dirle tutto quello che si sentiva di dire, e i suoi genitori dietro la porta di una stanza in cui non potevano entrare.  
  
Questa signora continuava a chiedergli se voleva disegnare. Sì. È una delle cose che più ricorda. Tutte le matite colorate spuntate, le matite rese dei piccolissimi bastoncini per tutte le volte che erano state temperate e quei pezzettini di gomme da cancellare su tutti i tavolini e l'odore dei colori a cera e della tempera. La signora diceva che i suoi disegni erano molto belli. Diceva che coi disegni riusciva a comunicare tante cose. Era una cosa -Keith non ha mai saputo comunicare con le parole. Questo -era bello aver trovato un altro modo.  
  
E poi, è stato dalla Signora con la Stanza Colorata che Keith ha parlato per la prima volta della sua Fata Madrina. Non ne ha parlato con la Signora con la Stanza Colorata, ma è stato grazie a questi appuntamenti settimanali che è riuscito a farlo.  
  
C'era questa personcina che aveva distrutto tre giocattoli, sbattendoli più e più volte per terra, mentre lui aspettava di poter entrare nella stanza colorata. Erano in un corridoio largo e colorato, perché tutto lì doveva avere tanti colori e tanta luce. La signora glielo aveva spiegato. E Keith stava dondolando i piedi, guardandosi la punta delle scarpe, perché sua mamma si era allontanata per andare a prendere -doveva prendere qualcosa. Una merendina al cioccolato, forse, o uno di quei manuali enormi che si portava sempre dietro e che Keith non aveva il permesso di leggere.  
  
Ecco, sì, Keith stava aspettando, con gli occhi bassi e questa personcina miniatura, con la testa grande e le dita piccole stava spaccando dei giocattoli. E un pezzo di un giocattolo -forse una rotella, col tempo i dettagli diventano più fumosi, era volato sotto la sedia di Keith. E lui aveva guardato i suoi lacci muoversi sopra il pavimento. In silenzio.  
  
Quando questa personcina con un cerchietto rosa si era buttata con le braccia tese per afferrare la rotella, Keith aveva tirato su i piedi, raggomitolandosi sulla sedia. E quando l'aveva sentita sbattere la testa contro la sedia, aveva riso.  
  
Molte volte si chiede se lui è Pidge sarebbero mai diventati amici se non fosse stato per quella rotella.  
  
Pidge andava dalla Signora con la Stanza Colorata perché continuava a mordere i suoi compagni all'asilo e non perché rompeva giocattoli di tutti. Keith l'aveva vista sedersi accanto a lui, grattarsi il naso con le unghie nere e le dita sporche di -di qualcosa, nel migliore dei casi cioccolato, nel peggiore sangue. Sangue che veniva dalle pellicine perché Pidge continua a mangiarsi le unghie. Dice che l'aiuto a pensare. Dopo avergli raccontato il motivo dei suoi incontri con la signora con la stanza colorata, mentre aggiustava i giocattoli rotti, si era girata verso di lui e gli aveva chiesto: “E tu?”  
  
“Io penso di avere una Fata Madrina” aveva risposto lui, mordendosi l'interno delle guance. “Aveva gli stessi scarponi di mio papà. Gli scarponi di mio papà sono come le scarpette rosse di Dorothy. Quindi le ho chiesto un desiderio. Ma è scomparsa. Ho provato a parlarle aprendo la finestra.”  
  
Pidge aveva sbuffato una risata, alzando una spalla e tirando su i piedini, per poter poggiare sulla gonna i frammenti dei giocattoli rotti. “Sì” aveva mormorato. “Chi non ne ha mai vista una?” Poi si era girata verso di lui, aveva arricciato il naso, aveva posato la mano sulla sedia, per non perdere l'equilibrio e gli si era avvicinata, studiando il suo viso.  
  
Keith aveva provato a tirarsi indietro, ma era finito solo per far scivolare il suo braccio. E Pidge aveva riso, prima di avvicinarsi a lui e morderlo sulla guancia. Fa male. Essere morsi da qualcuno nel corridoio della psicologa da cui siete entrambi in cura fa male. E Keith si era subito tirato indietro, nascondendosi la guancia con le mani, mentre Pidge rideva e rideva e rideva.  
  
  
  
  
La Stella -il frammento rosso di Stella continua a brillare davanti al naso di Allura. Ci sono scintille che cadono ai lati e ogni volta che uno di quei piccolissimi puntini brillanti si spegne, Allura riesce a sentire la voce del bambino che le chiedeva se poteva trovargli degli amici.  
  
Non è nemmeno sicura di poter trovare a se stessa degli amici. Lei -Allura non ha amici. O… almeno, non che lei ricordi. Lei… c'era qualcuno con cui lei…? Lo-… Lotor? Giocava con un bambino di nome Lotor? Aveva promesso… aveva promesso qualcosa, ma… riesce a sentirsi dire che avrebbe fatto io modo che sua mamma tornasse, ma… Lotor? Aggrotta le sopracciglia. Lei -Allura non ha amici.  
  
Aveva abbassato lo sguardo, guardando i suoi scarponi con la stessa intensità con cui lo aveva osservati il bambino. Sono importanti per lei. Suo padre glieli aveva regalato durante… e lei aveva detto che… e sua madre era… Aggrotta le sopracciglia. Guarda la luce della stella. Si porta le dita delle mani sulla fronte, cerca di ricordare. Gli scarponi glieli ha regalati suo padre, Alfor, il giorno del suo compleanno. Perché… Chiude gli occhi, prova a ricordare, a concentrarsi. Perché… Sua madre aveva detto che gli scarponi avrebbero stonato col vestito ma che andava bene lo stesso, perché… Perché…  
  
Allura apre gli occhi, per guardare dritto davanti a sé. Il secondo compito di un Cacciatore di Stelle è custodire le memorie che la Stella Cometa mostra loro. È un compito. Qualcosa che lei ha giurato di fare. Qualcosa che lei farà.  
  
Ci sono molti ricordi che verranno dimenticati, ne ha tanti dei suoi genitori. I fiori che suo padre le portava e che annusavano con gli occhi chiusi e le mani sudate o umide. Ha ricordi di sua mamma che si legava i capelli in una treccia laterale. Ricorda i suoi capelli posato sulla spalla, fino ad arrivare al suo seno, e come la schiena della mamma fosse dritta, mentre si preparava a far scoccare una freccia dal suo arco tradizionale. Ricorda quando la mamma ha fatto la treccia a lei per la prima volta. E ricorda anche questo: il bacio sulla fronte di sua madre, mentre le accarezzava le guance con il pollice. Il sorriso fiero di suo padre quando è volata via di casa.  
  
Anche suo padre è stato un Cacciatore.  
  
Ci sono dei ricordi che nessuno può portarle via, perché sono così radicati nel proprio essere da diventare inseparabili da lei, per lei, e nessuno può piangere quel che non ricorda. Lo può fare.  
  
Allura prende un respiro profondo e deglutisce. Certo. Ci sono cose che si devono fare. E Allura questo lo vuole fare, per questo tocca di nuovo la stella e aspetta di essere portata di nuovo dal bambino col broncio sul viso.  
  
Il frammento smette di brillare. Passa un secondo. Ne passano due. Tre. Quattro. Cinque. E poi il frammento brilla. Prima lievemente, poi con tantissima forza e con tanta intensità. Sembra voler colpire Allura negli occhi, che questa volta gli occhi li chiude e aspetta.  
  
Quando riapre gli occhi, non è più nel vuoto. La città è cambiata. Sembra fare più freddo. Meno umido. La neve per le strade è più sporca. I lampioni hanno una luce più forte. Ci sono più persone che camminano per le strade, con passi cauti, attenti a non scivolare.  
  
C'è questa personcina che la guarda dalla finestra, con le sopracciglia aggrottate. E Allura allora la guarda a sua volta con le sopracciglia aggrottate. Le fa segno di stare in silenzio, perché non gridi. Posa un dito sulle labbra e poi alza le sopracciglia. Spera di essere riuscita a…  
  
Allura non sa perché si trovi lì. Sa che deve collezionare il ricordo che la Stella vuole, per poter continuare il suo viaggio. Sa che rimane per veramente poco tempo nei posti in cui viene mandata. Un battito di ciglia. Niente di più. Poi è di nuovo nel vuoto, con il frammento di Stella che brilla davanti a lei.  
  
E un altro frammento, che brilla proprio davanti al primo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Katie Holt, preferibilmente Pidge, nel presente ha ventiquattro anni, ma nel momento in cui ha visto la Befana aveva otto anni, tre anni di terapia dalla Signora che Fa Troppe Domande alle spalle e un amico. Uno. Uno contato. E non aveva intenzione di averne due. Stava bene così. Gli amici sono solo persone. Le persone non sono così interessanti.  
  
Katie Holt, preferibilmente Pidge, otto anni, genere non binary, senza interesse nelle lezioni di Storia e nemmeno in quelle di Inglese, ha un padre, una madre, un fratello, un amico più grande che aveva l'abitudine di arrampicarsi sulle finestre e guardare il cielo, nonostante non avesse alcun interesse nel cielo in sé. E Pidge lo mordeva. Aveva l'abitudine di morderlo, perché la faccia spaventata di lui faceva ridere e perché le guance di Keith, al contrario di quelle di Matt, erano dure e secche. Ed erano amici, Pidge e Keith, perché non c'era nessun altro che volesse essere loro amico. Nessuno capiva Keith, nonostante lui si sforzasse di essere capito, e nessuno capiva Pidge, anche se per lei, essere capita o meno, non faceva molto differenza.  
  
Doveva avere, Pidge, otto anni, genere non binary, programma preferito Transformers, un disturbo del comportamento. O almeno così lo chiamava la Signora che Faceva Troppe Domande quando parlava coi suoi genitori e pensava che Pidge non potesse sentire. Non riesce a capire di star facendo del male alle altre persone, ma trova divertente le loro reazioni. Avere un amico -anche se quell'amico è Keith Kogane, con le sue storie fantasiose, quelle bugie che dice per attirare l'attenzione dei suoi genitori… anche Keith Kogane avrebbe potuto aiutare nello sviluppo della sua empatia. Quindi, forse, Pidge mordeva Keith perché era divertente vederlo rispondere poi al fuoco col fuoco, e perché così la Signora che Faceva Troppe Domande doveva rimangiarsi quello che aveva detto. Forse.  
  
Katie Holt, preferibilmente Pidge, otto anni, genere non binary, programma preferito Transformers, entusiasta delle lezioni di Biologia, frequentante di una classe avanzata rispetto alla sua età, con un solo amico, ha deciso quando aveva quattro anni, guardando il suo papà sistemarsi gli occhiali mentre scriveva su una lavagna bianca, davanti a centinaia di studenti, una formula fisica super complicata, con delle lettere dell'alfabeto greco e tanti simboli che allora Pidge non riconosceva, che sarebbe diventata una Persona di Scienza.  
  
Ed è per questo che all'incontro con la Befana -ci doveva essere un modo logico e scientifico col quale approcciarsi a questa faccenda.  
  
Katie Holt, preferibilmente Pidge, otto anni, frequentante i corsi avanzati delle scuole medie J.J. Garrison, la scuola di preparazione della Galaxy Garrison, genio nelle discipline scientifico-matematiche, con un possibile disturbo del comportamento, una famiglia formata da una madre, un padre, un fratello maggiore, e con un solo amico contato, ha pensato a una tabella. Non una tabella nel senso una tabella a doppia entrata. Forse era più una lista. Forse erano più due liste e su una colonna ci aveva scritto le cose impossibili e nell'altra colonna ci aveva scritto le cose possibili. E poi l'aveva mostrata a Keith, nel corridoio, in fila per poter parlare con la Signora che Fa Troppe Domande.  
  
“Non capisco” aveva risposto lui, arricciando il naso e tirandosi indietro.  
  
Erano seduti a terra. Pidge con un ginocchio che spingeva contro uno dei comodini, Keith con le gambe incrociate e un gomito sul comodino. E Pidge deve avere un pessimo gusto in fatto di amici.  
  
“Ho visto la Befana. Il 6 Gennaio, stava guardando da fuori dalla mia finestra. E questa è la lista.” L'aveva indicata col dito, trattenendosi dal morderai le pellicine sulle labbra e poi aveva alzato le spalle.  
  
**COSE POSSIBILI:** _sogno_. Il sogno è possibile e probabile. _Un'allucinazione_. Forse la Signora che fa Tante Domande ha ragione e Keith la sta influenzando. Forse ora sono in una specie di pazzia che condividono. _Una ladra_. Perché quella tipa poteva essere qualsiasi cosa con qualsiasi intenzione. _Un'ex carcerata._  
  
**COSE IMPOSSIBILI** : _la Befana_. Perché è solo una leggenda e che cosa ci dovrebbe fare in America? _La Fatina dei Denti_. Perché -perché non esiste. _La Fata Madrina di Keith_ , che li ha fatti diventare amici. _La Fisica Quantistica_. Perché la Fisica Quantistica ha delle leggi che non sono mai state mai osservate nel mondo di tutti i giorni, perché la Fisica è speculazione.  
  
“Ma tuo padre è un professore di Fisica” aveva fatto notare Keith.  
  
E Pidge aveva annuito lentamente. Una, due, tre, e poi quattro volte. Poi aveva detto: “Voglio catturare la Befana, Keith.”  
  
Katie Holt, preferibilmente Pidge, otto anni, genere nonbinary, programma preferito Transformers, colore preferito verde forse, libro preferito _A caccia di Stelle_ di R. H. Hathaway, è sempre stata una persona logica.  
  
  
  
  
Non riesce a capire che ricordo la Stella vuole che lei collezioni.  
  
Allura si passa le mani trai capelli e inizia a camminare intorno alla luce, passandosi le mani sui capelli e tenendoli premuto contro la nuca. “Cosa?” chiede a bassa voce. Continua a camminare, continua a cercare di mettere insieme i puntini. “Cosa sbaglio? Cosa cosa cosa?”  
  
Non può trovare la soluzione nel vuoto. Deve essere la Stella a guidarla. Deve lasciarsi guidare. Quindi, di nuovo, prende un respiro profondo e guarda i frammenti della Stella. E aggrotta le sopracciglia, sospirando una risata, perché -davanti a lei ci due frammenti di Stella. Uno rosso. Uno verde.  
  
Si gratta dietro le orecchie. Aveva un amico…? Aspetta. Qualcuno le diceva che era divertente quando faceva così. Quando si grattava dietro le orecchie per prendere coraggio. Lo faceva anche lui. Solo che -non ricorda. Adesso non ricorda.  
  
Allura avvicina il naso ai frammenti di Stella e lo sente. Sente il bambino che gli chiede di fargli avere amici. Vede se stessa posare un dito sulle labbra, più e più volte, per poi abbassare il braccio come se si trovasse in un loop.  
  
Cosa vuole che faccia la Stella? Sfiora il frammento con le dita. Aspetta di essere portatata di nuovo sulla sua scopa, di volare tra le strade fredde di quella città di cui non conosce il nome, di guardare dalla finestra una camera, una famiglia, delle luci calde. I frammenti sembrano congelarsi. Poi prendono a girare su loro stessi. Poi esplodono in un flash verde e rosso di luce.  
  
Sarà trasportata tra quelle strade fangose, si dice, niente di nuovo. Stata entrando anche lei in un loop o… Invece quando sbatte le palpebre, si ritrova in mezzo a un corridoio vuoto.  
  
C'è una luce di un lampione da qualche parte, che illumina un po' la lunga ed enorme stanza di passaggio. Una puzza strana, di plastica e puzzo di sudore. Delle mura sporche di terra e con i segni delle manate di bambini. Un pavimento sul quale la luce artificiale di riflette. E un…  
  
Qualcuno davanti al lei grida. Grida con tutta la forza nei suoi polmoni, con tutta la forza che le sue corde vocali possono sopportare e Allura si deve tappare un orecchio, mentre prova a fermare chiunque stia gridandoc allungando la mano verso di…  
  
“Tu non eri lì!” inizia a gridare il ragazzo, indietreggiando. “Chi sei? Chi sei? Chi sei?”  
  
Ci sono degli altri rumori. Una porta che si apre, qualcosa che cade per terra e poi una voce: “Hunk?”  
  
E il ragazzo davanti ad Allura riprende a gridare. “Ti ho visto! Ti ho visto! Hai oltrepassato il soffitto! Sei caduta dal soffitto!” Non sembra riuscire a respirare normalmente. Si copre il viso con le mani e continua a gridare. “Tu non sei reale! Non sei reale! Non puoi essere reale!”  
  
Allura fa qualche passo indietro, mentre vede il ragazzino accovacciarsi, e arrotolarsi, continuando a ripetere sempre le stesse parole. Dice che non è reale non è reale, non può essere reale. E ha anche ragione, in un certo senso. I mortali non dovrebbero vederla. Lei non dovrebbe essere vista da nessuno. Di nuovo, si guarda intorno e, d'istinto prende tra le dita il cappuccio, per tirarselo sulla testa.  
  
“Hunk?” È la voce di qualcuno. Qualcuno sta correndo, nel buio, verso questo ragazzino, questo Hunk. Riesce a vedere la figura inginocchiarsi accanto a lui, muovergli i capelli, controllare che respiri. “Hunk? Ehi, Hunk?” sussurra, cercando di attirare la sua attenzione.  
  
Sono due persone. Allura non li vede bene, continua a indietreggiare. Non sa cosa deve fare, in queste situazioni lei… alza lo sguardo. E vede questa figura -un altro ragazzino, che rimane a guardarla in silenzio.  
  
Poi chiude gli occhi. Li riapre lentamente, e si trova di nuovo nel vuoto. Questa volta, ad aspettarla, ci sono tre frammenti di Stella.  
  
  
  
  
Hunk ha visto per la prima volta il Fantasma il 6 Gennaio dei suoi quattordici anni.  
  
Era appena arrivato in città, viveva vicino a scuola, e le sue mani sudavano sempre. Era entrato nei corsi avanzati della J. J. Galaxy e nessuno voleva fare coppia con lui durante gli esperimenti. Provava a sorridere sempre, ma nessuno si sedeva accanto a lui a mensa. Era sempre gentile, ma nessuno sembrava voler essere suo amico. Lui e la sua famiglia si erano trasferiti lì proprio perché Hunk potesse frequentare la J. J Galaxy, scuola media preparatoria alla Garrison. Non li poteva deludere.  
  
Dicono che la vita alle medie è difficile. Non dicono il perché. E lui aveva passato tre anni della sua vita nella più completa solitudine, con le mani sudate e dei brufoli sul naso e sul mento, giocherellando con piccoli giocattoli che costruiva in camera sua, per non annoiarsi e si chiedeva se quella sarebbe stata anche la sua vita al liceo. Non dice che avrebbe voluto essere il ragazzino più popolare della scuola, o delle sue classi, ma -avrebbe voluto avere qualcuno accanto, per poter parlare, per poter fare battute su cose stupide, per poter, boh, scambiarsi libri, copiare i compiti. Se avesse avuto il coraggio -se si fosse lanciato in avanti per fare amicizia, probabilmente non sarebbe rimasto solo.  
  
Alla metà dell'ultimo anno di medie, ha parlato per la prima volta con Pidge. “Katie Holt, preferibilmente Pidge, preferire anche che tu usassi costruzioni impersonali o neutri parlando di me, quando questo è impossibile a causa della grammatica di lingue maschiliste o che hanno perso il neutro, come alcune lingue neoromanze, mi vanno bene i pronomi femminili. Se ti sbagli e usi quelli maschili va bene lo stesso, solo che preferisco i femminili. Per distruggere il patriarcato”  
  
“Io sono Hunk” aveva risposto lui, muovendosi nervosamente sul posto. “Puoi usare tutti i pronomi che vuoi e chiamarmi come vuoi. Cioè. No. Aspetta. Chiamami Hunk. Lotta al patriarcato, credo?”  
  
Pidge aveva alzato un lato delle labbra e poi gli aveva dato la mano, aveva annuito e si era seduta al loro banco, senza più prestargli attenzione. E Hunk aveva sorriso e si era chiesto se questo non potesse essere un buon momento per fare amicizia con qualcuno.  
  
Era già familiare con la figura di Pidge. Quando arriva in classe qualcuno di molto basso o molto giovane, la classe lo nota. E Pidge passava le ore di lezione a dondolare i piedi che non arrivavano nemmeno al pavimento e a guardare fuori dalla finestra, come se avesse perennemente qualcosa di meglio da fare. I voti alti e la sua età, quindi, non sembravano essere gli unici particolari interessanti sulla sua figura. Ma non sembrava raggiungibile. Non sembrava voler amici. E Hunk aveva altre cose a cui pensare.  
  
La J. J. Galaxy non era poi così difficile e Hunk era sicuro che sarebbe riuscito ad entrare al liceo della Galaxy, se avesse mantenuto i suoi voti e con qualche attività extracurriculare. Mantenere voti e altre attività in più prendevano gran parte delle sue giornate. Aveva quasi dimenticato di sentirsi solo.  
  
Quindi, prima della sua amicizia con Pidge, le cose andavano bene. Non egregiamente, era abbastanza solo, non riusciva a creare legami, si tirava indietro, ma andavano _abbastanza_ bene.  
  
Poi c'è stato quel progetto.  
  
E Hunk è stato -felice? Pidge, per quanto non lo voglia ammettere, per quanto lo neghi, è brava a fare amicizia. Ed è una buona amica. Nonostante tutto. E avere qualcuno con cui parlare, davanti a un progetto di un mini-razzo a energia solare… Era come se Hunk avesse dovuto trattenere il fiato per così tanto tempo che quando Pidge ha iniziato a parlargli non si è reso conto di stare continuando a tenere dentro la pancia, trattenendo il respiro. E ha iniziato a respirare normalmente quando Pidge aveva iniziato ad attaccare post-it sui suoi appunti, per non rendere la sua ricerca disordinata ma perché fossero “appunti aumentati”. Parole sue. E quando Hunk aveva alzato i suoi appunti, per leggerli, rendendosi conto che gli appunti si completavano, dando spazio a nuovi collegamenti, aveva riso e poi preso il respiro.  
  
“Cosa?” aveva chiesto Pidge, in ginocchio sulla sedia e con gomito e fianchi sulla scrivania, per continuare a fare i disegni del progetto. E Hunk aveva alzato le spalle e aveva continuato a lavorare sul loro progetto.  
  
Ed era perché finalmente si era sentito a suo agio a scuola, o nella città in generale, se, quando ha visto Pidge con un enorme zaino e un ragazzo più grande, dalla finestra della sua camera… non avrebbe voluto seguirli. Ma lo ha fatto, infilandosi le scarpe sul pigiama e legandosi la fascia intorno alla testa. Perché non aveva mai visto quel ragazzo che stava accompagnando Pidge. Perché era buio. Perché la scuola doveva rimanere chiusa e perché -sua mamma aveva chiesto dove stava andando. Lui aveva risposto che aveva viso un'amica e che voleva essere sicuro che stesse bene. Non aveva il cellulare, ai tempi. E sua mamma gli aveva risposto di farle conoscere i suoi amici, che ne era felice, che pensava fosse molto solo, ma che ora è più tranquilla.  
  
Hunk aveva deglutito. Poi aveva sorriso e detto sì, certo. Pidge odierebbe dover visitare casa sua, ma Hunk poteva mentire a sua mamma. Almeno per farla stare un po' più tranquilla. Una famiglia vuol dire anche questo. Crede.  
  
Quando era arrivato davanti alla scuola, si era reso conto di aver perso ogni traccia, si era ricordato di quanto era grande la scuola, delle aule, dei corridoi che portano ad altri corridoi e altri corridoi ancora. Si era passato la mano sul viso e si era chiesto se era qualcosa che voleva fare per davvero. La verità? No. Voleva tornarsene a casa, mangiare una omelette e tornarsene sotto le lenzuola del suo letto per poter leggere un libro in pace, o per giocare con la sua console mobile. Ma Pidge è lì dentro. E non sa che cosa voglia fare e se… non sa perché, pensava potesse essere in pericolo. Non sa perché.  
  
Quindi aveva stretto i pugni e aveva scavalcato il portone, e poi era caduto dentro il territorio scolastico. Caduto di sedere. E si era fatto anche male.  
  
Non sapeva dove andare, o dove cercare Pidge, motivo per cui aveva iniziato a girare per i corridoi e poi… Se avesse dubitato di meno, se non si fosse tirato indietro per così tanto tempo, in quel momento non sarebbe stato nei corridoi di scuola, vuoti e bui.  
  
Hunk ha visto il Fantasma lì la prima volta, la notte del 6 Gennaio. Una figura femminile che scendeva dal soffitto. “Tu non eri lì” aveva iniziato a dire, mentre gli tremava la voce, e il labbro. Ha provato a parlargli, la figura, mentre indietreggiava. E lui non -ci sono delle storie, va bene? Ci sono storie e leggende e cose che gli hanno raccontato. Non guardarti allo specchio di notte. Non tingerti i capelli. Non lasciare i tuoi capelli slegati la notte. Perché il diavolo vede la tua anima dallo specchio, e perché le Dodici Sorelle, le Teine Sa, invidiano chi è bello e cammina coi capelli slacciati la notte. Sono storie. Sono cose che…  
  
E forse ricordando tutti i racconti di sua mamma, tutte le notti passate con gli specchi coperti, perché la sua famiglia non è superstiziosa ma… forse per questo ha iniziato a gridare e gridare e gridare e non aveva il controllo di quello che stava facendo. Si era accovacciato sul pavimento, aveva iniziato a piangere e nel frattempo un po' pregava un po' cercava di combattere contro questa sua paura. Non doveva guardarla. Doveva continuare a camminare, andare avanti, ignorarla, ma le sue gambe…  
  
Quando aveva sentito delle mani posarsi sulle sue spalle aveva pianto un po' più forte. Sentiva il calore delle guance e delle orecchie, sulla base del collo. Aveva iniziato a sudare e sudare e lo sapeva che sarebbe dovuto rimanere a casa sua.  
  
“Hunk?” Sente la voce di Pidge, e la sua mano posata sulla spalla più lontana, come se lo stesse abbracciando. “È andata via, Hunk. Te lo giuro. Non c'è più.”  
  
Ma Hunk aveva continuato a piangere e a nascondersi il viso con la mano e a piangere. “Mi dispiace tanto” riesce a dire a un certo punto. “Mi dispiace mi dispiace.” Ma non sa perché gli dispiace. Doveva coprire i riflessi. “È dai riflessi che ti vede l'anima. È dai riflessi che esce fuori.”  
  
Pidge aveva guardato dietro di loro, l'ultima figura nel corridoio. “Abbiamo un altro membro del club, Keith.”  
  
E l'unica risposta che c'è, è un sussurrato: “Lei era reale.”  
  
Hunk non aveva avuto la pazienza di ascoltare. Aveva chiuso gli occhi, si era tappato le orecchie e continuava a ripetersi che doveva rimanere a casa, o che avrebbe dovuto continuare a camminare. E per colpa sua, lui stesso, Pidge e chiunque fosse il ragazzo con Pidge sono stati maledetti. Per colpa sua sua sua sua.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sono tre i frammenti di Stella, adesso. E prima che Allura si possa muovere nuovamente verso di loro, i tre frammenti iniziano a girare in tondo lentamente, per poi allinearsi. Si illuminano a turno. Il frammento rosso brilla e la voce del bambino che le chiedeva se potergli avere degli amici, il frammento verde si illumina subito dopo e c'è il movimento di Allura con il dito, e poi si illumina l'ultimo frammento giallo, e Allura si aspetta di sentire il ragazzino urlare. Invece sente: “ _Abbiamo un nuovo membro del club, Keith._ ”  
  
Ormai ha capito il meccanismo. Appena i frammenti allineati si fermano, ne tocca uno con il dito, e aspetta di essere trasportata nella Realtà di questi ragazzini.  
  
Allura sta mettendo insieme una storia. Almeno ci prova. Quelle sue figure -erano i bimbi che ha visitato nelle loro stanze…? Deve solo andare avanti, continuare a collezionare ricordi, per poi continuare il suo viaggio. Viene abbagliata. Viene assorbita dai frammenti, come tutte le altre volte. La testa le fa ancora più male. Sente che il naso le pizzica, ma va bene.  
  
Quindi quando compare in una cucina, non si spaventa.  
  
Quando un ragazzo con le mani dentro una bacinella blu, e la bocca semi-aperta, si era tirato indietro e non sembrava riuscire a respirare, era rimasta in in silenzio, in attesa. Si trovano in una cucina. Stava facendo -qualcosa con la farina di qualcosa di giallo. E anche lui aveva iniziato a piangere, come il ragazzo spaventato del frammento prima, ma lui piange di un pianto diverso da quello del ragazzino nel corridoio puzzolente di un posto probabilmente pubblico.  
  
Questo ragazzo piange come se stesse avendo una visione. Come se fosse sollevato. Ed è strano.  
  
“Sei lo Spirito del Mais?” le chiede, prima di tirare su con il naso.  
  
E Allura avrebbe voluto rispondergli di no. Non credere di aver mai visto uno spirito del mais. Non è sicura nemmeno di sapere che cosa sia il mais. E lo sta per dire. Sta aprendo la bocca per dirlo. E viene fermata giusto in tempo.  
  
Riportata nel vuoto, tutte le volte che prova a parlare.  
  
Allura si posa le mani sui fianchi e sospira. “Così sia” mormora poi, frustrata.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lance vede lo Spirito del Mais il 6 Gennaio dei suoi sedici anni.  
  
Non -ci sono delle storie. Lance è sempre stato molto bravo a cucinare. È una cosa che gli è sempre piaciuto fare. C'è qualcosa di fortemente romantico e sentimentale nel semplice atto di dare da mangiare, preparare qualcosa che potrebbe sostenere la vita di qualcuno. C'è qualcosa di profondamente sentimentale nel dimostrare i propri sentimenti attraverso un atto così piccolo, che dava per scontato.  
  
Lance ha una famiglia grande, è il fratello più piccolo di quattro, e nelle riunioni di famiglia viene ancora oggi fatto sedere al tavolo dei bambini. Lance è stato cresciuto da donne forti con donne forti, ha amato le sue cugine, le sue zie, le sue amiche con talmente tanta forza che spesso si era chiesto se non sarebbe rimasto senza amore da dare. E ama così tanto la sua famiglia nella sua interezza che a volte si chiede se avrà mai spazio per qualcun altro nella sua vita.  
  
Ma la sua famiglia non lo lascia cucinare con loro.  
  
È una lamentela sterile, forse anche inutile, ma che Lance non può non fare. Dicono che ha le mani calde, che non può lavorare con la farina di mais. Il che vuol dire che quando ci sono le grandi riunioni a Natale, Capodanno, Re Magi, Pasqua… lui non può fare molto. Non quello che vorrebbe poter fare per la sua famiglia, comunque.  
  
Non li vede molto. Una volta ogni tanto, durante le vacanze, quando torna a casa da scuola. Frequentava la Galaxy Garrison. Negli Stati Uniti. Texas. Il Texas è abbastanza lontano da Cuba. Il dover stare lontano da casa gli ha dato l'occasione di imparare a cucinare. Cucina per il suo compagno di stanza, per i suoi amici in classe, per le persone con le quali vuole uscire. La cucina è un buon modo per conquistare le persone.  
  
Una volta, il suo compagno di stanza gli ha chiesto se avesse voluto cucinare con lui. Lance non ha mai cucinato con nessuno. Quindi aveva risposto: certamente! E non aveva mai avuto il coraggio di dire veramente sì. Non sapeva dire il perché.  
  
Ci sono cose che non può superare. Persone che non può dimenticare. Piatti che non può preparare. _Perché non fare il cuoco_? gli hanno chiesto una volta. Ed è facile. A lui piace volare. A lui piace essere libero e guardare verso il basso e riuscire a vedere sia la terra che il cielo. Vederli in una sfera sotto di lui, che non ha fine e la fine ce l'ha lo stesso. Cucinare non lo rende felice. Mangiare insieme alle persone che adora e ama con il suo cuore che batte a mille -quella è felicità. E un cuoco non mangia coi suoi commensali. Rimane in cucina.  
  
Rimane nel tavolo dei bambini, in un certo senso. Rimane in un…  
  
Stava provando a fare delle tortillas, la sera in cui ha visto lo Spirito del Mais. Aveva buttato in un recipiente verde un po' di farina di mais e aveva preso un respiro profondo. La cucina della scuola era aperta a tutti, se prenotata in tempo, per qualche motivo che non dovrebbe esserci (gli attrezzi da cucina a disposizione di novecento studenti non è una buona idea), e, nel semibuio impastare la farina, aggiungendo dell'acqua tiepida, Lance stava pensando a tutte le voltre che sua nonna lo aveva preso dal polso e lo aveva portato in salotto, dicendogli: “Hai le mani calde.” E -in salotto non c'era mai nessuno con cui voleva parlare. Non ha mai cucinato con nessuno, in tutta la sua vita.  
  
E impastava, spingendo con le mani sulla massa, e impastava e impastava. Forse non avrebbe dovuto usare il mais. Forse sua nonna aveva ragione e le sue mani, in un qualche modo, disturbano una qualche divinità minore che non vuole che tocchi alcuni elementi del… stava entrando nel panico, senza un motivo per entrare nel panico.  
  
La mano calde. Il mais. La nonna. La cucina. Il semibuio. Le tortillas che voleva preparare ma che…  
  
Si viene puniti quando si fa qualcosa contro le divinità della natura. Si viene puniti quando non si ascoltano le ammonizioni delle nonne. Si viene puniti quando si è soli al semibuio a preparare cose che non dovrebbero essere preparare. Si viene puniti.  
  
Lance aveva tirato su con il naso e aveva chiuso gli occhi, cercando di respirare. Non esistono divinità del Mais. Non esistono punizioni per chi cerca di cucinare delle tortillas. Non ha nemmeno le mani calde. Le sue mani sono -della temperatura giusta. Non ha le mani calde.  
  
E mentre si ripeteva che se voleva cucinare col suo compagno di stanza, prima doveva -doveva impastare questa stupida pasta di farina di mais. È una cosa che vuole fare. Lo vuole fare.  
  
Lo voleva fare.  
  
Mentre continuava a ripeterselo e a cercare di respirare, compare davanti a lui una ragazza con un mantello lunghissimo e bianco che lo guarda e poi si guarda intorno. È comparsa dal nulla, davanti a una parete, senza fare rumore. Non sembra umana.  
  
È una ragazza bella. È una ragazza bella. Ha un'espressione leggermente sperduta. Le orecchie a punta. Degli scarponi vecchi, sporchi di fango.  
  
Ed è… ricorda casa, per un motivo o per un altro. Ricorda l'aria  
  
“Sei lo Spirito del Mais?” le chiede Lance. Sbatte le palpebre e sente una lacrima cadergli dalle ciglia e… non si era nemmeno reso conto di starsi preparando a piangere.  
  
Aveva tirato su col naso. E lei sembrava voler rispondergli, dirgli qualcosa. Ma era scomparsa.  
  
E Lance era rimasto di nuovo solo. In una cucina non sua. Con le mani nella pasta di farina di mais. E qualche lacrima sulle guance.  
  
  
  
  
  
Anche questa questa volta i frammenti ruotano uno intorno all'altro, veloce, sempre più veloce. E sembrano scontrarsi. Si avvicinano. Si allontanano.  
  
Il frammento rosso, il frammento verde e quello giallo si allineano, come erano allineati poco prima. Il nuovo frammento però, quello blu, brilla lontano dagli altri. Brilla. Non sembra essere collegato. Non sembra trovare un collegamento. Non sembra potersi ancora unire alla linea dei frammenti.  
  
Inizia ad esserci un po' di chiasso nel vuoto. Le frasi che escono dai frammenti (“Puoi trovarmi degli amici?” e “Abbiamo un nuovo membro del club, Keith.” e ancora “Sei lo Spirito del Mais?”) si sovrappongono, ma se due delle frasi dei frammenti allineati attendevano il loro turno, il frammento blu rimaneva brillante, sembrava star gridando le parole che il ragazzo le aveva detto. Continuava a chiedere se fosse lo Spirito del Mais. Ancora. E ancora. E ancora.  
  
Allura non sa quello che deve fare. Non c'è un manuale da Cacciatrice di Stelle. Di solito si buttano e si spera in meglio. Esistono i racconti che si tramandavano di generazione in generazione ma -niente è universale. Lo diceva sempre, suo padre.  
  
Due fiori con gli stessi colori non sono lo stesso fiore.  
  
Quindi Allura tocca il frammento blu e spera per il meglio. Il ricordo -il frammento della stella si blocca, il ragazzo rimane con la bocca aperta e una palpebra su e una giù. Appena Allura ritira il dito, però, il ricordo parte di nuovo. Come se il suo dito lo mettesse in pausa.  
  
Manca il collegamento trai frammenti.  
  
Allura potrebbe essere il collegamento. Quindi tocca il frammento blu. Tocca anche il frammento rosso. E lo sente. Sente una scarica di energia, passarle tra le dita, sente delle risate. Qualcuno che dice: “Dovremmo ringraziarla.” Poi, di nuovo, il vuoto.  
  
Uno. Due. Tre. Come diceva sempre sua madre? Quattro. Cinque. Sei. Non dimenticarti di noi, piccola.  
  
E di nuovo, il vuoto scompare, Allura chiude gli occhi e sente una brezza leggera trai capelli e il naso diventarle freddo come il ghiaccio.  
  
In mezzo a una piazza. Di notte, coperti dalla punta della testa ai piedi. Ci sono tutti. Sono tutti lì, davanti a lei, e Allura si rende conto che la figura più bassa le ha tirato addosso una rete e sta ridendo come se avesse tutta la forza di Golia nei suoi polmoni. Sono i ragazzi dei frammenti. La guardano. Sembrano…  
  
“Pidge, per favore” sussurra il ragazzo che aveva pianto in un corridoio buio. È un po' più alto. Un po' più sollevato, anche se Allura non saprebbe dire il perché. L'ultima volta era così spaventato…  
  
Il ragazzo che aveva pianto in una cucina la osserva, e si avvicina a lei, la osserva, le sembra voler dire qualcosa, ma non dice niente.  
  
E poi c'è questo ragazzo -Allura lo ha visto da bambino. È cresciuto molto, è più alto, ma ha lo stesso sguardo. La guarda, poi alza un lato delle labbra, e arriccia il naso, mostrandole con la direzione degli occhi le persone intorno a lui. E le dice: “Grazie.”  
  
E in quel momento Allura torna nel vuoto.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hunk aveva un compagno di stanza che era appassionato di leggende. Pidge diceva che lì non si trattava di leggende. Si trattava di catturare la Befana per qualche vendetta personale contro la psicologa sua e di Keith di quando erano bambini. E Keith non sapeva che cosa pensare. Aveva solo alzato le spalle e aveva detto che… beh, sì, una consulenza non può far male a nessuno. Forse…?  
  
A Lance, il compagno di stanza di Hunk, Keith non piaceva. Ma gli piacevano tanto Pidge e Hunk. Così. A pelle. E quando si erano riuniti nella loro camera della Galaxy Garrison, si era seduto con le gambe incrociate sul suo letto e aveva confessato, senza guardare nessuno negli occhi, di aver visto, l'anno prima, lo Spirito del Mais.  
  
Quando nessuno dei tre gli aveva dato del pazzo, aveva mostrato loro le sue ricerche. Gli Spiriti del Mais, la Befana, i Fantasmi, le Teine Sa le Fate Madrine. Aveva cercato di tutto, nella speranza di poter mettere insieme una teoria, qualcosa per non sembrare…  
  
“Pazzo” avevano detto tutti e quattro i presenti nella stanza.  
  
Era stato un momento di magia, in cui quattro persone si incontrano e hanno pochissimo in comune ed eppure sono -sulla stessa lunghezza d'onda. Si erano guardati negli occhi. Se c'è un momento della vita in cui c'è un click, in cui ci si rende conto che finalmente la vita ha un qualche senso, in cui ti rendi conto che non sei solo, che forse non lo sarai mai più, quello è stato Il Momento per Keith, Pidge, Hunk e Lance.  
  
A Keith, Lance è piaciuto dal primo momento che lo ha visto aprire la sua stanza, mentre cercava di tirare su il calzino che era scivolato sotto il tallone del piede, dentro la stanza. Lo aveva fatto ridere.  
  
E a Pidge non è piaciuto subito, ma hanno lentamente creato delle abitudini. È l'abitudine che porta all'affetto, secondo quello che continua a ripetere a tutti loro. Pidge vuole loro bene per abitudine. Perché Keith ha sopportato che lo mordesse durante i suoi anni infantili. Perché Hunk è un buon collega quando devono costruire e distruggere robot. Perché Lance fa ridere.  
  
È Lance che li porta sulla teoria delle stelle. Perché secondo alcune leggende le Stelle realizzano desideri. Perché magari nel momento in cui hanno visto quella ragazza dai capelli argentati e le orecchie a punta, tutti loro avevano bisogno di qualcosa.  
  
Hunk aveva ammesso senza paura che stava chiedendo coraggio. Lance stava chiedendo il permesso di toccare la farina di mais. Pidge, mordendosi le labbra e grattandosi la fronte, come a nascondere il viso, aveva ammesso che stava chiedendo di essere normale agli occhi degli altri. Keith aveva chiesto degli amici.  
  
All'inizio, a Lance, Keith non piaceva. Era troppo pieno di sé e voleva sicuramente rubargli l'amicizia del suo compagno di stanza. Poi si era reso conto che -Keith non sa comunicare con gli altri con le parole. Lui comunica in altri modi. A volte disegna. E Lance faceva finta di non capire quello che gli voleva dire ma lo capiva. Alla fine -bastava trovare una via di comunicazione. Ora si capiscono. Ora si piacciono.  
  
“E quindi cosa dovremmo fare, adesso?” aveva chiesto a bassa voce Hunk, guardando le mappe, gli appunti sulle leggende, i disegni di Keith, i progetti suoi e di Pidge sul tavolo in mezzo a loro. “Quando potrebbe ricomparire?”  
  
Keith aveva alzato le spalle. “Forse… forse se desiderassimo di ringraziarla…”  
  
Ad Hunk i suoi amici piacciono e basta. Sono sulla stessa lunghezza d'onda. Con loro si può ridere e si può anche piangere. Con loro si può mangiare fritto e salutare. E con loro non si sente solo e gli danno coraggio. Non c'è molto altro da dire.  
  
“Che cosa strana” aveva detto Lance, scuotendo la testa. “Ringraziare una Stella.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Allura vede i frammenti diventare un tutt'uno. Emanano una luce bianca e poi diventano una cosa sola, mentre cadono sul palmo della sua mano sotto una forma cristallizzata.  
  
Una Custode custodisce i frammenti coi ricordi. Ed è quello che fa lei, infilando il ricordo che brilla nella tasca interna del mantello. Il mantello brilla. Allura vede come la neve cada da questo, più fitta, più candida.  
  
Natura e Storia sono legati tra loro. I ricordi danno energia all'inverno. L'inverno è la loro magia.  
  
Ha finito il suo lavoro con questa storia, quindi il vuoto intorno a lei si dissipa e la Stella torna a brillare nel cielo. Allura deve alzare il naso per vederla, mentre riprende la sua scopa, comparsa dal nulla, in mano.  
  
La Stella, certo, non rimane ad aspettarla. Sfreccia su per il cielo. E Allura sale di nuovo in groppa alla scopa e ride.  
  
La Caccia è di nuovo aperta.  
  
Una volta aveva un amico…?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Haggar torna a casa._  
  
_E la sua casa è vuota. Non c'è nessuno ad aspettarla. Solo stanze vuote dietro porte che lei apre e che guarda con tristezza, mentre i ricordi che le sono stati sottratti durante il periodo di Caccia, tornano nella sua mente._  
  
_Non torna a casa da molto tempo._  
  
_A ogni angolo in cui si gira, vede un frammento della sua vita, come le succedeva quando era sulla sella di una scopa, a caccia di Stelle, con le vite altrui._  
  
_Suo figlio si chiama Lotor e lei lo ha abbandonato. Lo ha dimenticato. Lo ricorda giocare in quell'angolo di stanza con il suo trenino. E poi lo ricorda mangiare con le mani la zuppa calda e scoppiare a piangere al sentire il dolore sulla punta delle dita._  
  
_Haggar si siede sul pavimento impolverato, si copre il viso con le mani. Aveva promesso che sarebbe tornata presto._  
  
_Lo sente chiamare_ mamma mamma mamma _e si ricorda il suo sorriso ogni volta che si fermava a guardarlo. Ricorda la sensazione delle sue manine intorno all'indice. Ricorda quando le ha preso il viso tra le mani e le ha confessato con tutta la serietà di un bimbo di tre, o quattro anni, che era per lui la persona più importante del mondo._  
  
_E lei lo ha abbandonato per cercare una stella. Lei lo ha dimenticato per tenere sulle spalle un mantello che non la scaldava nemmeno._  
  
_“Mio figlio mi potrà mai perdonare?”_  
  
_Non c'è risposta. Solo il vuoto. Solo il silenzio. E Haggar si accarezza le braccia, sente il pavimento freddo sotto di lei e si chiede se ne è valsa la pena. Se i ricordi dei mortali valgono la sua stessa vita._  
  
_E non ha risposte. Non riesce a capire._  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Ho pensato -non mentirò e ammetto che ho pensato più e più volte di pubblicare questa cosa con un nick o renderlo orfano prima ancora di pubblicarlo. Perché doveva essere tutt’altra cosa e questa volta mi ha fatto arrabbiare non avere il controllo. E non mi piace l’aver tagliato via tutta la parte delle leggende, sia di Samoa che latinoamericane e italiane. Mi. Dà. Fastidio. Però vabbè. Sta qui. Amen. 
> 
> Mangiate dolci, ricordate i vostri amici, picchiate i fascisti.


End file.
